Kopiana
by PasoFinoLove
Summary: After Toby's proposal gone wrong, Happy escapes to Oahu. She takes back the name from her adoptive parents and rejoins Five-0. Later, Scorpion arrives to the island to assist them on a case, clueless that their lost friend being there. Conflicts start between both teams, and Happy is caught between a decision. Five-0 or Scorpion? AU
1. Hele Hema (Gone South)

~Happy's POV~

Viciously gripping the steering wheel of my truck, I drive to my apartment. Planning what I'm going to say to Joe White, but I know that I won't say that much. I won't mention Scorpion, I won't mention Toby and his proposal gone wrong. Even though I haven't seen the team in years, I need to go back.

 _"Kono Kalakaua," my new father said, giving me my new name. I'm no longer Happy Quinn. My biological mom died during childbirth and my biological dad gave me up at the age of two. Now I'm adopted by a family in Oahu, Hawaii. The adoption process took a few years, but it is better now than never._

 _Today my parents are taking me to see my cousin. In the car, I look around my new home. Sand, palm trees, and tropical flowers are everywhere my eyes look. Every person I notice is either wearing shorts, skirts, or dresses; no pants anywhere. I look down at my pants, I know I'm going to stand out from the rest as someone from the mainland._

 _A few minutes later, we pull up in front of a house. A young, tan boy, apparently 16 years old compared to me being 5, standing in the doorway. He smiles and waves as he moves over to the car. My parents get out of the car, as do I._

 _"Kono, meet your cousin, Chin Ho Kelly," says my mom. I smile at him, unsure what to do or say. Chin grins back, clearly very excited. "He's going to come with us to get you some more suitable clothing." I nod._

 _We load back into the car, with Chin sitting in the back with me. From the corner of my eye, I notice him eyeing me. "I can tell this area is pretty new to you," he predicts. "Yeah. I was born in Los Angeles." Chin smiles. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you, kiddo. No one will be able to lay a finger on you."_

 _We arrive at an outside park with multiple vendors and many aromas of food and perfume. I stand next to Chin as we walk around. For some reason, I feel terribly nervous. My cousin notices my anxiety and holds my hand, "I'm right here."_

When I get back to my apartment, I rapidly kick off my boots and run into my room. I sit on my bed with my legs crisscrossing underneath me. I feel tears stroll down my face as I hastily dial a number I haven't in a long time on my phone and hit the call button. I hold my phone to my ear and listen to the obnoxious ringing until the other end picks up.

"Kono!" exclaims Joe White. "Are you alright?" I cough and answer as calmly as I can muster, "Yeah." I sniffle and try to stop myself from having a breakdown. "Are you crying?" I sigh. "I'm fine. I just need you to get me back to the island. And don't tell anyone."


	2. I Mua (Move Forward)

A few hours later, Joe called back and told me he scheduled a flight for me leaving at 4 the next morning. I packed up my two suitcases with all I needed.

I wake up to the sound of the alarm on my phone blaring. I turn it off and stare at the ceiling, thinking about how different things will be from now on. I get out of my bed and pull on the only pair of shorts I have, a black tank, and my green drawstring jacket. I brush out my hair and pull it up in a ponytail. I eat a quick breakfast and put on my shoes. I leave my cell phone on my bed, knowing Walter or Sylvester would track it. Just before I leave my apartment for the last time, I glance around the place. My eye catches on one of Toby's spare hats. Part of me wants to take it with me; the other half wants to leave it. Leave the past in the past. I snatch it and stow it in my messenger bag that I'm taking on the plane with me.

I drop off my key to the manager; the other night I told him I was leaving. I drive my truck to the Garage and leave it there, with the key inside. I take the bus to LAX. When I arrive at the airport, I check in my suitcases to a tall woman with blond hair. I take out my one way ticket to Oahu and stand in line for security. I get to the front and hand a lady the piece of paper and tell her my name and age. She lets me through to the security check. I lay down my bag in a grayish plastic bin. Usually, I would be placing my laptop in a different one, but I left that behind as well. I get examined by a large machine that checked me for weapons or explosives. When a guard gives me a nod, I gather my bag and head to my gate, 11-A.

I sit in an uncomfortable chair and wait for my flight to be announced. Finally, 15 minutes later an intercom calls, "Flight 11-A to Oahu, Hawaii, is now boarding..." I stand up urgently and quickly get into the line. A young man scans my ticket and I head outside, to the plane that will take me away from the mainland. I climb up the steps and head to seat 35-C in the back. I sit down and stow my bag underneath my seat. Two other passengers, an older man and his daughter, take their seats next to me. I smile when the man says hello. As the engine starts up and the plane starts rising, I look out the window at my previous home. The place I met so many wonderful people-Sylvester, Cabe, Ray, Megan, Ralph, Paige, Walter, and Toby-that I now have to leave behind. The plane speeds down the runway and enters the sky.

A few minutes later, I look down and see the Garage. I squint and see my truck there, next to where Toby usually parks his car. I sit back and try to relax. The man next to me shifts in his seat, "So, what takes you to the island?" He asks me. I quickly think of an answer. "I'm just heading home." He grins. "That's nice. My daughter and I are going to go sightseeing. Her mother didn't want to come because she's terrified of planes and the ocean." I smile as I remember Sly, "I had a friend who is like that. He's kind of scared of practically everything. But he doesn't stop that from being caring to everyone." We chat for a few more minutes before we stop. I pull out the book I brought with me, "Tuck Everlasting." It's a book from when I was in sixth grade.

Soon, I look out the window and see a brilliant blue ocean sparkling as far as the eye can see. It brings back memories from when I was 15.

 _My mom taught me how to surf. It was so freeing to be out in the water, feeling the cool mist on my skin and my long hair sticking together in thick strands. Staring out beyond the ocean and watching birds soar across the skyline. I signed to a Coral Prince contract when I was 15. I competed in competitions all across the islands of Hawaii. I felt like this was a dream, to good to be true. And as it turned out, it was to good to be true. One time, I was competing in a tournament when I was 18. I lost my balance on the board and I blew out my knee. The man who encouraged me to sign with Coral Prince paid for my treatment and rehabilitation._

I finish my book and decide to sleep for the two hours remaining.

"Passengers, we will be landing in a few minutes. Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened securely and your trays are folded up." I blink and look out the window next to me. I see the island come into view, tall skyscrapers, and the sandy beaches. I sit up and look at my watch, it says 9:53. Right on schedule. The runway comes into view and I feel the landing wheels come in contact with the blacktop. "We have successfully landed in Oahu, Hawaii. Thank you for flying with Hawaiian Airlines." I grab my bag and stand up. I leave the plane through the door in the back. I quickly go down the steps and enter the building. I head to the baggage claim and get my suitcases. I take a deep breath and head to the pickup area. I look around as someone calls my name.

"Kono!" I stare directly at Joe White. He smiles grandly. I walk over to him and smile, "Hi." He hugs me tightly and I hug him back. "Welcome back." I smile again and grab the handles of my suitcases. We walk out and he takes me to his car. I lift my belongings into the trunk and get in the passenger seat. As he pulls out of the airport, he glances over at me, "Talk to me." I turn to him. "What?" He grins. "Why did you decide to come back? I could tell you were crying when you were on the phone with me yesterday." I take a deep breath, "Something just happened with someone that I need to get away from." We exchange small talk as he drives. "Where are we going?" I ask. "Five-0 headquarters."

He pulls into a parking spot and turns off the car. "Let's go." I follow him into the building. I glance around at the familiar sightings. I feel nerves bouncing around me. We stop in front of a grand door. "You ready?" Joe asks me. I nod. He pulls open the door and I follow next to him. All the talking in the room stops when everyone sees me. Chin's eyes start watering and he smiles. Steve and Danny smile along with him. Chin comes over and covers me in a giant hug. I hug him back and feel myself tear up a little. "Welcome back, Kono."


End file.
